


Surprise

by Suspicious_Popsicle



Series: Convictions [4]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri, Humor, M/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Popsicle/pseuds/Suspicious_Popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of the Imperial Knights get Flynn an interesting birthday gift. Their poor judgment may or may not have been supported by alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff that takes place a couple years after “Conviction,” once things have had some time to settle and Flynn’s Knights have gotten used to their Commandant’s choice of lover.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and settings in this story are from Tales of Vesperia, and do not belong to me.

Yuri was pissed. It might have been because he was handcuffed, or it might have been the bunny ears someone had forced him to wear. However, Flynn was pretty sure that the real reason he was pissed—the reason Yuri was currently glaring at him despite the fact that Flynn had had nothing to do with the current situation—was the sign hung around his neck reading: “Happy Birthday Commandant!”

As he moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Yuri, Flynn fought back a laugh. Leaning in close, he reached around behind Yuri to pull loose the knot of the gag that had been tied around his mouth. Someone hadn’t wanted Yuri spoiling the surprise.

“Not one word,” Yuri said as soon as he could speak. “And get these things off me.” He shook his arms, making the shackles that had been looped around the bedpost jingle.

“Are you all right?” Discreetly, he looked him over for any injuries while unlocking the shackles. Yuri rubbed his wrists once he was free, but seemed perfectly fine otherwise.

“Never better,” he grumbled, yanking the sign off and ridding himself of the bunny ears in the process. “Someone from your goon squad grabbed my ass.”

It was getting increasingly hard to hold back his laughter, but Flynn thought he managed to keep his voice sounding mostly normal. “I assume you haven’t done anything to deserve being arrested, otherwise you’d be in a cell. How did they manage to catch you?”

“Bastards ambushed me. It’s kind of hard to resist when you have a dozen men sitting on you.”

“Would you like to file a complaint?” 

Yuri glanced at him sharply and Flynn knew that he was losing the battle against his amusement. He bit the inside of his cheek, knowing Yuri would see the smile he was trying to hide, anyway.

“I’ve been complaining all my life and it hasn’t done any good. Forget it.”

Allowing himself a small chuckle, Flynn ran a hand through Yuri’s hair before standing up and moving over to his desk where he’d left some unfinished correspondences. He would be laughing over this for days, but it would be better to do so once Yuri had left rather than risk starting a meaningless fight. Still, he’d have to warn the knights who’d done it. Maybe they’d had good intentions, but Flynn couldn’t have them kidnapping a citizen, even if that citizen was Yuri Lowell— _especially_ if that citizen was Yuri Lowell. His revenge was bound to be swift and painful.

“Hey. Aren’t you going to unwrap your present?”

Surprised, Flynn looked back over his shoulder at Yuri who was now lounging on the bed, smirking.

“Seeing as you were brought here against your will, I didn’t want to presume. Weren’t you supposed to be going back to Dahngrest?” He glanced out the window, but it was full dark outside. If Yuri had been planning on leaving the city, he’d missed the right time to do it.

“Judy was there when those guys grabbed me. She agreed to come back and pick me up for the next job. Traitor.” He paused and added: “She said to tell you happy birthday.”

“That was nice of her. I’m sorry my men interfered with your work. I’ll talk to them.”

“Never mind that. Make it worth my while, will you?” He patted the bed, invitingly.

Flynn didn’t need to be asked again. He tossed aside his letter and was back on the bed in a second, stripping off his tunic even as he leaned down to kiss Yuri.

“And here I was starting to think you didn’t like your gift.”

“It’s just what I wanted.”

“Really, Flynn?”

“The perfect fit?”

“Stop trying.”

Yuri dragged Flynn down on top of him, and Flynn decided that it would be best to listen to him, shut up, and enjoy the unexpected night together they’d been given.


End file.
